Foxy lovin
by Englishhedgehog13
Summary: Looks like he was wrong. Maybe nice guys don't finish last. TailsXCream/Amy/Rouge. Sexual content in chapter 2
1. Soft, Creamy skin

**A/N: Howdy guys, and welcome to a lil oneshot collection that is going to make little innocent Tails, seem not so little and not so innocent. Ya know, I love fanfiction but sometimes it's my worst enemy. Why? Because there can be a pairing that you claim to really like, but then you read a fanfic about a different pairing and suddenly you only care about that pairing. Which once again happened to me today. I was browsing through TailsXCream stories which made me want to write my own. Then I accidentally stumbled across a TailsXRouge story which made me want to write my own. And it happened once again with TailsXAmy. Which brings us to this. These 3 chapters where Tails gets exactly what he wants. Besides, I kinda like the idea of this innocent guy, doing so well. Anyway, let's begin. **

"I've figured out exactly how to create a fake chao, made a realistic model of Angel Island out of toothpicks, made a translator for every foreign alien that we know of." Tails said to himself, looking around the piles of junk that had completely covered the floor of his workshop. "And yet I can't distract myself for 5 minutes."

For the past few weeks, Tails had been left alone to do whatever he pleased. Just one problem. He could never be entertained by himself. He always hung out with Sonic and Knuckles, and they would play games together, fight each other or just hang out under the sun. But not anymore. Now it was all about their precious lovers, Amy and Rouge. Stealing all of their free time and making them forget all about him.

Ok, that wasn't true. The two would still visit him fairly often. Generally each night, once Amy and Rouge had gone to sleep, and they would still text each other a lot. But Tails didn't feel like being too generous lately. Why?

Because, he had officially hit that age.

Normally, growing up wasn't a big deal for this fox. I mean, he was already extremely smart and mature, and looked pretty old at a young age. But none of that mattered when his 13th birthday passed. He was becoming a teenager and was dealing with a teen's greatest enemy.

Puberty.

He shuddered at the word. The time of getting emotional, raging hormones and easy depression. And his two best friends were just feeding the fire. While those girls were nice people and good friends of his, he wasn't very fond of them anymore for making him so bored. But at the same time, he couldn't deny the facts. Amy was beautiful. Rouge was freaking sexy. Amy was nice. Rouge was sassy.

Exactly what those guys could ever want in a girl.

So it was only a matter of time, before Tails was overcome with loneliness. He was only 13 and in no rush to find love. But Tails being Tails, he would overthink to the maximum and come to the conclusion that it would be a long while before he got that luxury. Besides, it's not like Amy and Rouge were any different. Sonic and Knuckles seemed to be into younger girls, making them roughly Tails's age. And they were doing just fine with their love life.

Thoughts that flooded Tails mind, and stopped him from doing anything else.

But he wasn't stupid. He had a life to live and he was going to spend it, doing something productive.

Sighing to himself, the two tailed fox lazily scanned the room, looking for anything to tinker with. When at the very corner of the room, tucked away behind several nuts and bolts, was a very familiar shade of purple.

Wait a sec.

Realising what it was, Tails jumped out of his throne of loose screws and ran over to the corner, trying not to wince every time that he stepped on a screw. Until, he was finally in front of this forgotten invention.

Taking a deep breath, he blew as much dust away as he could. When finally, big orange letters spelling out "TORNADO" were revealed. For the first time all day long, Tails smiled. For once, he actually had something to do.

(A true love's transition)

"Just gotta add a screw here... Now to reattach the backup fuel... Then install the recharged power supply and ...TADA!" Tails jumped back to look at his masterpiece. A sparkling, updated Tornado stood loud and proud in front of him. In all the years of flying this plane, he didn't think that it ever looked so good.

He couldn't wait to try it out.

_Buzzzzz_

Tails glanced to the right, and saw a small fly head towards the Tornado. Eh, it's just a fly. No big deal. The fly gently landed on the back of the plane, and started resting. When suddenly;

_SMASH_

The brand new, updated Tornado that took an hour to make, just became another pile of junk in this messy workshop.

The wrench in Tails's hand was almost breaking apart in his fist.

_RING-RING_

"Ugh! What now!?" A frustrated fox reached into his pocket and took out his phone, careful not to destroy it in his angry grip.

"Hello!?" Tails spoke much more violently than intended.

"Sorry to bother you Tails." A calm voice came from the other end. Tails's heart beat must have just tripled.

Oh crap.

"N-No, Cream it's fine." A worried Tails replied. Today was just perfect, wasn't it? "How are you?"

"I'm well. But, I haven't seen you in a while." Cream's innocent voice was enough to make a volcano cool down. Tails started to feel guilt grab at his heart.

"Oh sorry. I've just been busy." Liar. Took him 3 hours just to find a way to be busy.

"Ok then." She replied. Which began a rather awkward silence between the two young teens.

"Um, could you do me a favour, Tails?" She asked, politely. Of course Tails was going to say yes. How could you say no to that voice?

"Sure thing." He felt his body heat up. "What do you need?"

"Um, it's easier to show you. Can you come over?" His body only heated up further at that question. It had been a while since he had talked to a girl, face to face since he turned 13.

"Yeah, I'll be right over."

"Alright, thanks." Tails could have sworn that her mood just heightened a ton.

"Ok. See ya later,"

"Bye." Tails worriedly put his phone back in his pocket, and walked out of his workshop. Time for a visit with Cream the rabbit. Oh boy.

(A transition of innocence)

_Knock-knock_

The creaky blue door, slowly opened to reveal one happy rabbit. "Hey Tails!" She beamed at the visitor, causing blush to flourish his cheeks. "H-Hey Cream." He couldn't explain it. But today Cream looked ... beautiful. No, not beautiful. Flawless. That was the only accurate word that he could think of.

But she didn't look any different than usual. She was wearing the same clothing, and her body hadn't really changed. How had he only noticed this now?

Completely unaware that her furry friend was in awe of her beauty, she motioned him over to her door. "Well, please come inside!" Tails nodded and walked through the doorway, checking out the hall. "So, what do you need me for?" He quickly regretted asking that, because her adorable smile suddenly lowered. "Well, it's easier to show you." She mumbled and walked over to the stairs leading to her bedroom. "Follow me, please." Tails nodded and walked after her.

(Admit it. Your mind went into the gutter as soon as you read "bedroom." Also transition)

Tails glanced around the room, checking for anything that seemed wrong. But it seemed as tidy and as clean as always. "Looks fine to me." Tails turned back to face Cream, only to find her, sadly looking into her hands. Tails's eyes glanced down. Small chunks of wood lay in her palms, along with the remains of a net.

"My dream catcher broke. Now I can't sleep." She whimpered. Wow, first world problems at its finest. Abandon the starving orphans! Forget the incurable diseases! We have a broken dream catcher!

"Tails..." She looked up at him, her smile slowly returning to her face. "Will you fix it for me?" She asked, looking hopeful. The yellow fox felt blush take over him again. God, that face. If it wasn't for that face, and the fact that she still believed in these things which was adorable, he probably would have said no.

"S-Sure! I'll do it now." His blush only heightened when Cream started beaming at him. "Thanks Tails! You're the best!" Making sure not to drop anything, she slowly slipped the dream catcher's remains into his hands. Giving a small sigh, Tails went over to her desk and got to work.

He was far, far too nice.

(We're on a mission to go fishin for a transition)

Silence filled the bedroom as Tails pieced it back together. At least 5 times a minute, he got the urge to just run out of the room at top speed, from this awkwardness. It might not have been so bad, if he couldn't feel the smiling rabbit watching him, a centimetre behind.

After stitching the last pieces of wood together, he finally stood up and turned to Cream. "Ok, it's done." He spoke, not feeling especially energetic and just glad to be done with that. The younger bunny's smile only grew at his words. "Can you hang it up for me?" Her eyes sparkled as the words came out. Tails started to feel his legs shake, but forced himself to stay still. "Hang on."

Giving his two tails a quick slap; they slowly sped up until they were dragging him into the air. Cream tried to keep up with his level as he flew to the window. Gently, he hooked the dream catcher onto the window handle, making sure not to damage his work. He'd had enough things go wrong for one day, already.

Once he was sure it was in place, he flew back down, in front of the bed. Turning to Cream, who managed to look cuter with every smile, he asked "Is that ok, Cream?" She smiled and quickly nodded. "Yeah. Nice work." She spoke softly, gazing at the blushing fox.

"Oh, and Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." With that, she leaned upwards and kissed him on the lips. Tails suddenly felt all of that energy he didn't have, burst inside of him. Shutting his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her, caressing her cheek and deepened the kiss. Cream smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, moulding their lips into one.

After a while, Cream softly pulled away, her eyes only half awake. Tails kept blinking to himself, his expression blank as he took in what just happened.

Suddenly, Cream's eyes shot open and her mouth widened. "Oh no! I was meant to be hanging out with Amy today!" In no time flat, she was reaching for her coat and throwing it on. "See ya, Tails! Thanks again!" She yelled as she sped down the stairs.

But Tails was too busy, thinking to himself to notice. Doing favours for Cream just became a high priority on his list of things to do.

**A/N: Could we please start a campaign to get rid of stupid green lines that attempt to be helpful? The amount of hell they add to editing these fics, is unbearable. Anyway, originally this was gonna be a standalone one shot, but as I mentioned, I got the urge to do more with it. And I'm not sure how in character I made Cream, but I think I did decently on that. Next up, I'm gonna betray one of my favourite pairings. And it's gonna be a bit dirtier than the last. The rating is gonna stay the same though. With that said, hope you enjoyed, please follow or fav if you did. And don't forget to review this chapter, or else, Cream will invite you to her house to do something pointless and stupid.**


	2. Sweet as a Rose

**A/N: So, here we are with another chapter of this little 3-shot and it only took around 6 bloody months to make. 9456 billion apologies, but I do have a decent excuse. I don't like to force myself to write a fic, cos it automatically decreases the quality of it. And since it can be very difficult to get in the TailsXAmy mood, it takes an equally long time to want to write. Also, work. That's a thing that has been molesting me every week, so that hasn't helped. On the bright side, I'm pretty sure my writing has gotten better since chapter 1. I don't think the TailsXRouge chapter will take as long, but I'm still not entirely sure what I will do for that one. Heck, if you have an idea for it, maybe let me know. Lastly, this chapter is a chunk more sexual than the last. I felt it was necessary. Now, get reading.**

Tails learnt some valuable information from the kiss he shared with Cream a few weeks ago. The first thing he learnt was apparently Cream normally kisses friends who help her out. At least that was her explanation which is complete crap; there's never been any slightly existent hint of her making out with anyone else. The second thing he learnt was being in the presence of women was enough to satisfy, sometimes.

Because of this, the once moody fox had broken out of his shell and hung out with girls again. Well, Amy and Rouge anyways. It's not like he had never talked to them before, far from it. But due to a lack of seeing them, their relationship had been somewhat damaged. However, Tails saw that and made it his mission to rebuild his friendships and make them better. He thought he had done a good job so far.

And tonight would definitely prove that.

Another night, another stroll. Having a brain as filled as Tails' was, he frequently tossed and turned in bed, forcing himself to go to sleep. It rarely took long for him to give up and he would find himself walking through this nice forest as he was now. He had always loved the beauty of the dark sky and tonight the stars were out as an added bonus. The trees and grass looked outstanding under the moonlight; it was no wonder why the two tailed fox liked this place so much. The atmosphere of the forest, the navy blue sky and the floating pink ball together were all too much for him.

...Wait, floating pink ball?

Tails instantly stopped scanning the area and focused his gaze on the small pink object far from him. Unable to recognise it, he quietly walked further towards it until he was only about 10 feet away. Once he got a good view, he instantly smacked himself for not realising what it was.

Amy Rose's hair, duh? He'd only been staring at it for weeks.

She was sitting on a large log which had buried itself into the ground, keeping it firm in place. For a moment, he considered whether talking to her was a good idea or if he should leave her be. She was incredibly quiet and Sonic had frequently told him, that was never a good thing when it came to girls.

Oh, what the heck? There's no way anything too bad could come from it and it's not like anyone else was going to talk to her. Her and Tails are all alone together; this might be an opportunity for them to get to know each other better.

"Amy?" The pink hedgehog snapped her head around at the sound of his voice (Tails almost jumped from the sudden movement). She spent a split second in complete panic, but felt herself loosen up once she recognised the orange fur.

"Oh. Hi Tails." She spoke softly, delivering a weak smile. Tails smiled back, before walking over to the log she sat on. He nudged at its side, asking for permission. Amy nodded and he sat down beside her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep, so I took a walk instead. How about you?" Amy sighed at his question, making the worried fox quickly regret asking.

"I was going to spend some time here with Sonic, but he's dealing with Eggman again."

"Really?" Tails replied a little too quickly. _'He didn't tell me about it_.' Realising his sudden outburst, he covered his mouth until he noticed that she hadn't listened.

"Well, sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, Tails." She gave him a stronger smile this time, unsurprisingly causing red blush to flourish his cheeks. "I like it here." She turned back to gazing into the forest, admiring the atmosphere. The fox opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, not wanting to ruin her enjoyment. Instead he joined in and stared into the wilderness as well.

When a few minutes in, Tails' daydreams were interrupted by the sound of rustling next to him. Turning to his right, his attention was caught by Amy removing her gloves and settling them on the ground. Her soft, delicate hands (something Tails never had the pleasure of seeing) found their way into the moonlight, which did not help Tails' rather flustered situation. The real shock came straight after, when Amy grabbed his hand and gently removed his own glove.

Surprise was the understatement of the century, but the fox refused to say anything with the possibility of ruining the moment. After placing his gloves against her own, she laced her hand with his, intertwining their fingers together. By now Tails was so red, he could have been mistaken for a spray tan accident. He looked back at Amy, who graced him with a heart warming smile. Like it was nothing, she rested their now linked hands on his lap before turning back to continue gazing.

Tails couldn't even begin to comprehend what just happened, but quickly shot his head back to gazing position. It was rude to stare, after all.

"The stars reflect really nicely in the water." Amy said, breaking the silence. Tails looked at her then turned his glance to where she was staring. In front of them was a huge, navy blue pool with a perfectly clear reflection of the sky above them. It made a gorgeous sight to see.

"Y-Yeah. I guess so." Tails stuttered, still not quite used to the feeling of taking Amy's hand in his. However, he wouldn't have to get used to it, because she then stood up and broke their grip. Tails wasn't sure if he was thankful or sadder than he had ever been.

"Hey, Tails." She whispered to him, a sudden excited look plastered on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go in the pool. Together." Oh my god, she did not just say that. Tails was getting embarrassed enough as it is. If Amy was about to soak her dress in his presence, he would forget how to breathe.

"I can't! It's too cold in there!" He responded almost suspiciously fast, but Amy wasn't fazed at all.

"No it's not. I've been in there before, loads of times." Crap. That was his only excuse, put to waste right there. _'Quick, distract her.'_

"Umm... b-but I can't... I mean-" his words were cut off by the heart wrenching frown that appeared on the pink beauty's face.

"Please, Tails?" She asked in the most perfect tone you could imagine to come from a girl. The nervous fox was sure to regret this.

It took a few seconds before he managed to push out the words "Alright, Amy." Thankfully, the chains at his heart broke right off when he saw her smile again.

"Thank you! Now go in before I get tired."

"Wait, why do I have to go in first?"

"So I know for sure that you won't try to leave me." She giggled in response. With a defeated sigh, Tails got up from the log and walked over to the edge of the pool. As slowly and steady as he could, he dipped a hand into the pool and was pleasantly surprised by the warmth. Relieved, he sat down, feet entering the water and slipped himself all the way in. He gave a nice sigh, relishing in the new feeling overcoming him. Remembering who was with him, he turned back to Amy. Unprepared summed up everything that came next.

On the edge of the pool, with a face that implied nothing shocking was happening right now, stood Amy in nothing but a light blue bra and matching panties. Emotions were flying through the head of Tails so fast, he had no idea what to think. His eyes only widened further when he bore witness to her hands moving to her upper back. Quickly getting an idea of what was happening, on impulse, Tails jerked his head to the side and screwed his eyes shut, refusing to take a single peek.

Seconds after, a loud splash was heard, forcing the image of a soaked, naked Amy into the innocent fox's mind. Continuing to keep his eyes shut, he waited for some noise to take up the complete quiet. But nothing came, no matter how long he waited. Curiosity was getting the better of him. He couldn't just sit there, eyes tightly shut, waiting for something to happen.

In the longest, most stretched out seconds imaginable, Tails parted his eyelids and stared at the sight before him. Well, he couldn't exactly be surprised that Amy was naked and relaxing against the small wall above the water. He felt rather lucky to have only caught sight of her face, ignoring the absolutely dominating urge to look down, just a little.

It seemed to only be a big deal to him though, as Amy was happily smiling to herself, eyes closed, back pressed against the surface. So, logically, Tails should do the same. As if that was no problem with these circumstances.

It took a while to close his eyes again (he wasn't sure whether to blame the awkwardness or the privilege of the sight before him), but he managed the task. He pressed his back against the smooth, rock hard surface in an attempt to repeat the actions of the pink hedgehog. For the next few minutes, they relaxed their bodies into the warm water, letting all thoughts and feelings fly out of their systems. One of them wasn't doing an especially good job, occasionally opening one eye for a quick glance. I'll give you three guesses, as to which of the two that was.

When after a whole eternity of a while...

"Wow, it's so nice here!" Amy almost moaned the words out, practically forcing Tails' attention on her (and working very successfully). Still blushing like his life depended on it and too inexperienced to think of what to say, he simply replied with "Yeah, I guess so." He quickly cursed himself for that pathetic response, but the curse was shortly lifted after it earned him a warm smile.

In a surprisingly comfortable manner, Tails smiled back almost just as warmly. That didn't last too long, as the somewhat distant hedgehog was now slowly, but surely walking towards him.

_'Oh god!'_ He thought, panic rising up in him as he thought of what to do, while simultaneously thinking about when she walked, the water would flow into her, soaking her skin... yeah, Tails decided to stop thinking too much after that.

"Tails?" His head swept back in front of him, his view noticeable different from earlier. He didn't recall a pink hedgehog being inches away from his face before.

"Uhh... y-yeah?" He replied clumsily, although her smile showed she didn't seem to mind.

"Thanks for being here with me, tonight." She whispered, softly. Tails blamed his imagination on how loving Amy was sounding right now.

"Oh. N-No problem." He answered. Was that the end of that conversation? Of course not. He felt a tug at his gloveless hands and peered down. Just like before, Amy's hands had linked with his own and his cheeks flourished with red. He looked back at her face and quickly took note that her eyes were much softer and less strained than before.

"You've been really friendly with me, lately." Tails ignored how that sentence sounded in his head and let her continue. "I'm starting to feel really valued when I'm around you. I hope we can be together like this, more often. It really means a lot to me." She finished, sounding more loving with every syllable. Tails was at a loss for words. And he was certain that in the past few moments, Amy's face had inched even closer to his own (like that was possible).

He didn't even notice how her hands were no longer in his hands and were now placed on his furry chest. She rested her fingers, comfortably into his skin, relishing in the feel. Time was getting slower and slower.

"Tails..." She whispered. Her face leaning further, her eyes gently closing. Tails felt incapable of movement, yet he felt his eyes close and his own head move in closer. In mere moments, their lips had connected in a simple, gentle kiss.

In all the times Tails had dreamed this event up, he never imagined he would take it so easily. He always thought that if it did happen, he would panic and screw it up before it began. But it felt too right for that. Heart pounding, he wrapped his hand around her head and slowly pulled her face, moulding their lips together and deepening the kiss.

"Mmm, Tails..." Amy moaned into his mouth, rubbing her hands along his chest, rhythmically kissing back. Tails started running his hand through strands of her hair while rubbing her waist with the other. They kissed like long time lovers. How he managed to hold her so she was perfectly comfortable, kissed her in the softest way like she loved it and stroked her face to make her melt.

He licked on her lower lip, tasting her strawberry lip gloss and relishing in her moans. How did he get this lucky? Before tonight, he swore something like this would never happen. Yet here he was, kissing one of the most beautiful girls he knew in the most romantic environment. He couldn't wait to tell Sonic about this!

Sonic... Wait! Hold the phone, a sec!

Almost instantly, Tails tore his lips away from Amy's (although their distance hadn't increased at all).

"Amy, this isn't right. You're with Sonic, not me." He said rather fast, his sense of authority taking over. But he already felt defeated, when his pink lover didn't look remotely phased by his sudden resistance. Still smiling, she once again took his hands in her own. He didn't pull them away. He couldn't if he wanted to.

"You're thinking about this the wrong way, Tails." She whispered and guided his hands, placing them firmly on her breasts. 1000 alarms just fired off in Tails' head as evidenced by his wide eyes. But he didn't move a muscle.

"Don't think of Sonic." She placed her head against his.

"Don't think of the consequences." She placed her hand along his cheek.

"Don't think of the future." She caressed his cheek in long, sensual rhythm.

"Just think of us." She pressed her lips against his once more, her words twisting all of Tails' morals like fire. If it was any other time, he would debate this long and hard in his head. Right now, he didn't have to think about it. Wasting no more seconds, he wrapped her arms around her and kissed her as lovingly and as passionately as he could manage. He knew it was wrong. But he refused to stop until it was all over.

It's ok though. They only had a whole night left.

**A/N: What? Were you seriously expecting this harem to be clean and innocent, the whole way through? Good one, ya little naive dingus. Anyway, this should be the most sexual chapter out of the three, although I'm not sure what I will do for the next one. I'll see how that goes. With that said, hope you enjoyed, please follow or fav if you did. And don't forget to review this chapter, or else, your future dates will get interrupted by Eggman. You don't wanna know what will happen, while you're gone.**


End file.
